Xibalba
by FJ Ale-chan
Summary: Levi es un investigador oncólogo y Hanji su esposa está enferma de cáncer. ¿Cómo afrontarlo? Y Levi no deja de escuchar una voz en su mente que le dice "¡Termínalo!". Pero ¿Terminar, qué? Fic inspirado en la película "The Fountain" de Darren Aronofsky.
1. Introducción

**.**

**.**

**INTRODUCCIÓN.**

"_¡Termínalo_!"…

_"¿Qué quieres de mí?"_

"_¡Termínalo_!"

Despertó sobresaltado. Otra vez había tenido el mismo sueño. Una vez más esa voz no dejaba de decirle que "lo terminara" pero ¿Terminar qué cosa?...

No tenía tiempo de pensar en eso. Talló su cara buscando espantar un poco el sueño. Su rostro mostraba la fatiga de la que era preso desde hacía unos meses atrás: ojeras pronunciadas, cabello más largo de lo usual y sorprendentemente llevaba días sin tomar un baño. Ni siquiera se había cambiado de ropa, aún llevaba el pantalón vaquero azul, la playera negra y los zapatos de hospital desde hacía dos días. Una voz que venía desde la puerta lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-¡Levi!

Fijó su cansada mirada hacia la entrada. Ahí estaba su esposa, mirándole sonriente. La luz de la ventana le iluminaba el rostro embellecido por unos labios maquillados de rojo pasión. Su cabello era muy corto y lo cubría con un gorro de estambre a juego con su gabardina y botas blancas. Relucía como un ángel.

-¡Vamos Levi! ¡Salgamos a dar un paseo!

-No, aún tengo que… -fue interrumpido.

-¡Pero Levi! ¡Es la primera nevada del año!

Su esposa le miró. Él se puso en pie; le había convencido con su simple sonrisa angelical. Pero si apenas se puso frente a su esposa para darle un beso, uno de sus colegas médicos corriendo por el pasillo gritó su nombre.

-¡Levi! ¡Levi!

-¿Qué pasa?

-¡Es Isabel!

Su semblante palideció: por seguro algo malo había ocurrido. Regresó la mirada hacia su esposa para pedirle lo disculpara, pero la mujer ya se encontraba atravesando la puerta de salida. Y él estaba en el pasillo con dos opciones: hacia la derecha ir tras su esposa, hacia la izquierda ir al quirófano. Miró a ambas partes y en un pestañeo se decidió por la izquierda. Mientras corría hacia el lugar de su decisión, volvió a escuchar esa voz:

_"¡Termínalo!_"…


	2. La Última Alternativa

**.**

**.**

**CAPÍTULO 1. LA ÚLTIMA ALTERNATIVA.**

-¿Signos vitales?

-Estables.

-¿Hace cuanto tiempo está así?

-En cuanto la trajeron a quirófano Farlan fue a buscarte.

Levi hablaba con Nanaba, una de sus colegas y subordinadas de trabajo. En ese momento Nanaba monitoreaba los signos vitales de Isabel, Farlan estaba al costado de Levi ambos jadeando por haber corrido y también estaban Petra y Eren, ambos practicantes que le fueron asignados.

-¿Y el tumor? –Preguntó Levi con preocupación.

-Mike trae las placas, ya viene en camino –contestó Nanaba.

-¡No hay tiempo que perder! ¡Alcánzalo y tráelo! –Le ordenó a Farlan, quien de solo escuchar la orden salió corriendo.

Acarició la cabeza de Isabel que estaba entubada. Isabel era un pequeño mono que, al igual que su esposa, tenía un tumor cancerígeno en el cerebro. A través del animal hacía sus investigaciones oncológicas para probarlas y después llevarlas a la práctica con su esposa. Pero por más esfuerzos que hacía, el tumor y el cáncer no retrocedían. Unos minutos después Farlan abrió la puerta.

-Ya está aquí.

Levi salió disparado de ahí. Nanaba dio unas instrucciones a Eren y salió acompañada de Petra. Sin perder el tiempo Mike puso las placas en la pared a contraluz blanca para observarlas a la perfección. De solo mirarlas, el pelinegro soltó una rabieta y golpeó el escritorio.

-¡Maldita sea! ¡El maldito tumor creció! –Salió de esa sala hacia la contigua.

Esa sala era un pequeño laboratorio experimental. Se sentó en el suelo, con las piernas ligeramente flexionadas solo para apoyar los antebrazos sobre las rodillas. Maldecía en silencio. Levantó la vista y su mirada grisácea quedó cautivada con la suave luz de una lámpara. Por ver directamente la luz, su mente le fue mostrando un árbol. Entonces tuvo una visión:

_Era un gran cielo de tonos amarillos y cafés, donde las estrellas parecían haberse quedado en completa calma. En medio de ese hermoso cielo, había un hombre calvo y vestido en túnica café. Él estaba encerrado en una esfera donde en el medio había un árbol moribundo. Se acercó a la corteza del árbol y le susurró:_

_-Ya falta poco. Perdóname. Tomaré algo de ti._

_La piel rugosa del árbol se erizó. El hombre tomó un pequeño pedazo de la corteza del árbol y lo llevó a su boca. Después de ingerirlo, hizo una pequeña fogata y comenzó a hacer una mezcla de roca, tierra y su saliva con fragmentos desintegrados de la corteza._

Su conciencia regresó a la realidad. Recordó que hacía unos días, habían traído una pequeña caja con un trozo de corteza de un árbol desconocido de Centroamérica, único ejemplar del mundo. Para los nativos era un árbol sagrado, que tenía propiedades mágicas curativas: cualquiera que lo ingiriera quedaba curado de sus enfermedades. Para él era mera fantasía. Pero ya estaba cansado de experimentar con la medicina y la ciencia, y esa corteza era la última de sus alternativas. El resto de sus colegas ya habían entrado al laboratorio experimental.

-¿Dónde está esa porquería de Centroamérica? –Se puso en pie.

-Lo tengo guardado bajo llave –contestó Farlan y de inmediato lo sacó, tendiéndoselo al pelinegro quien leyó a detenimiento las propiedades que estaban etiquetadas en la cápsula.

-¿Qué piensas hacer? –Preguntó Nanaba.

-Creo que puede adaptarse –Levi al decir esto, todos abrieron los ojos. Miró fijamente a Mike ¿Cuánto tiempo te tomaría hacer el compuesto?

-Unas cuatro horas –respondió Mike.

-Mantengan estable a Isabel –ordenó el oncólogo.

-¡Pero doctor Levi! –Protestó Petra- ¡No está aprobado por el doctor Erwin!

Levi le miró con profunda molestia. No tenía paciencia para nadie y tampoco tenía tiempo para discutir, menos con una practicante. –Escúchame Petra tienes dos opciones: obedeces o sales de esta habitación para siempre.

La chica tembló pero permaneció en la sala. Levi regresó la mirada a sus colegas veteranos.

-Lo haremos. Mike haz la mezcla y Farlan apóyale, los practicantes que también muevan su trasero en eso. Nanaba tú yo mantendremos estable a Isabel. Tiene que funcionar.

Después de varias horas en que crearon y estuvieron aplicando el compuesto en la pequeña mono, Levi salió agotado del quirófano. Con lo ocurrido ya sumaba un día más sin asearse. Aunque su mujer estaba en fase terminal él no se quedaba con los brazos cruzados. No aceptaba la idea de una vida sin Hanji, su esposa. Después de volverse a lavar las manos quiso ponerse de nuevo su argolla matrimonial. Pero no estaba donde la había dejado. Comenzó a buscarla en los alrededores de los lavabos. Sus compañeros entraron para también asearse las manos.

-¿Qué pasa Levi? –Preguntó Mike algo extrañado.

-Mi argolla, no la encuentro.

Todos comenzaron a ayudarle a buscar la argolla matrimonial. No podía haber desaparecido sin más.


	3. Estrella Moribunda

**.**

**.**

**CAPÍTULO 2. ESTRELLA MORIBUNDA.**

Antes de salir del hospital tomó un baño. Ahora llegaba a su casa anhelando los besos de su esposa. Pero la casa parecía vacía. Comenzó a preocuparse y empezó a gritar el nombre de su esposa, esperando le respondiera.

-¿Hanji…? –Silencio. Le buscó en la cocina y en la sala-. ¿Hanji…? –Aún más silencio.

-¿Levi? –Se escuchó una voz lejana.

-¡Hanji! –Creyó reconocer de dónde provenía la voz.

-¿Levi? ¿Levi? –La voz se hacía más cercana.

Corrió hasta la gran ventana del ático que daba al techo de la cochera: estaba abierta. Se asomó en ella y sintió como en la nuca algo suave le impactó. Luego escuchó la risa de su mujer.

-¡Jajaja! –Hanji estaba a carcajadas.

-Qué graciosa –soltó sarcásticamente.

Dejó de reírse. Ella estaba sentada sobre una manta y cubierta con otra. Frente a ella había un telescopio.

-¿Qué haces?

-Estoy documentándome para mi nuevo libro ¡Ven! ¡Quiero que mires algo! –Dijo con su tan habitual alegría.

Pero él no se movía.

-¡Oh vamos! ¡No seas un pesado!

Soltó aire y salió por la ventana. Se sentó a su lado en la manta y miró a través del telescopio. Lo que veía era como una nube dorada como si estuviera cubriendo algo. Luego se recargó en la pared y miró fijamente a su amor.

-¿Qué es eso? ¿Una estrella dorada?

-No tontito –negó con la cabeza y sonrió enternecida-. Es una nebulosa envuelta alrededor de una estrella moribunda. Por eso se ve dorada. Los mayas la llamaban "Xibalba". Era su inframundo, donde las almas de los muertos van para renacer. Ahí es donde está la historia de mi libro, en Xibalba.

Alzó una ceja. –Creí que era en España.

-Recuerda que la historia es en tiempos de La Conquista. Empieza en España, pasa por México y termina ahí –señaló hacia donde apuntaba el telescopio.

Se hizo un poco de silencio. Los dos observaron el manto estrellado. Habían sido varias noches nevando y ahora que por fin estaban pasando una noche juntos, parecía que el cielo les regalaba esa hermosa vista, como si se alegrara de ver a esos amantes.

Con un brillo en sus ojos, Hanji habló con fascinación: –Muy pronto morirá, explotará y de ella nacerán nuevas estrellas. Es genial como los mayas eligieron una estrella moribunda para representar a su inframundo. ¿No crees que es hermoso?

Ambos regresaron la vista al cielo. El miró de reojo que Hanji trataba de esconder sus pies dentro de la manta. Entonces se dio cuenta que estaba descalza.

-Vamos adentro –la ayudó a levantarse.

Ella avanzó hacia la ventana cuando escuchó la voz de Levi.

-¿Hanji?

-¿Sí? –Giró la cabeza. Fue impactada por una bola de nieve, haciendo que sus lentes se movieran un poco.

Hanji sonrió alegremente mientras se acomodaba las gafas. Si había algo que Levi adoraba era la risa de su esposa. Le respondió con otra bola de nieve y comenzaron a jugar un poco. Hasta que él la cargó en sus hombros y entró con ella así a la casa.

Después de varios días, por fin cenaron juntos. Durante la comida recordaron como se habían conocido: por el impacto de una bola de nieve. Ella era una estudiante de Filosofía y Letras. Iba enfundada en su tan característico abrigo blanco. Sus botas, pantalón y bufanda azul con morado complementaban el atuendo estudiantil. En aquellos días su cabello le llegaba por debajo de los hombros, siempre recogido en una alta coleta. Debido a las operaciones y tratamientos a las que fue sometida, tuvo que cortarlo demasiado. Tanto que su esposo tenía el cabello más largo que ella. Lo único que no había cambiado era el usar anteojos.

Iba atravesando el parque central de la ciudad. Estaba ensimismada en sus pensamientos e ideas que ignoraba lo que ocurría a su alrededor: un grupo de jóvenes jugaban con la nieve. Cuando de repente solo sintió el impacto de una bola de nieve en el rostro. Sus lentes cayeron y ella se agachó a recogerlos antes que alguien más pasara y los quebrara. Eso le hizo soltar los papeles que llevaba en la mano, los cuales salieron volando y terminaron hundiéndose dentro del lago con agua a punto de congelación. Soltó una rabieta: era el borrador de su tesis, recién corregido por su asesor. Había perdido todo su avance y trabajo de años. Enfurecida, localizó a su agresor y caminó a pasos agigantados a reclamarle.

Los amigos de él contenían la risa de lo sorprendidos que estaban: por primera vez alguien encaraba a Levi. Tal vez era porque ella no lo conocía, pero lo que estaba haciendo era muy valiente. Nadie se atrevía a acercarse a su aura oscura, mucho menos a reclamarle. Pero ella no le tenía miedo, logrando no solo que se disculpara sino que le iba a ayudar a recuperar el avance. Y así una cita fue dando pie a otra…

De vuelta al presente, Hanji estaba dentro de la tina, Levi le estaba lavando el cuerpo. Después de él percatarse que ella no se había aseado, prácticamente la arrastró a donde ahora estaba a su espalda, fuera de la bañera, pasándole la esponja enjabonada sobre los hombros y el cuello.

-¿Es una rubia o una pelirroja?

Levi levantó una ceja. -¿De qué estás hablando?

Hanji solo señaló con la cabeza la mano con la que se apoyaba en la orilla de la tina. Por más intentos que hicieron, la argolla no apareció.

-Se me olvidó en el hospital –dijo con seguridad.

-Ni importa –cerró los ojos-. Cuando yo me muera quiero que rehagas tu vida con otra mujer.

-¡Cállate! ¡Tú no te vas a morir! –Soltó la esponja y se puso en pie.

-Levi por favor, acéptalo…

-¡Qué no maldita sea! –Gritó fuertemente. Sintiéndose tan frustrado se puso en pie y camino hacia la salida-. ¡Tú no vas a morir! –Golpeó la puerta.

-¡Levi la esponja! –La castaña gritó fuertemente- ¡La esponja!

Se detuvo en seco y volteó a verla. -¡¿Qué hay con eso?!

-Mójala en agua caliente –le miró suplicante-. Por favor, la esponja…

Extrañado por tal petición regresó a la bañera. Abrió el grifo del agua caliente y comenzó a mojarla en agua hiviendo. Por el calor la soltó. El agua caliente cayó directamente sobre la rodilla de Hanji, enrojeciéndola. Pero ella no se quejaba. El pelinegro con la mirada le cuestionó. La castaña negó con la cabeza. Ella no sentía el agua caliente quemándole la piel. Y la recordó descalza en la nieve. Había perdido la sensibilidad al frío y al calor.

-¿Desde cuándo? –Cerró el grifo de la llave.

-Hace una semana.

-¿Y por qué no me lo habías dicho?

-Porque no quería preocuparte.

Levi le miró furioso. Ella tomó la cabeza entre sus manos.

-Levi bésame –pegó su frente a la de él-. Por favor bésame…

El pelinegro comenzó a besarla. Él también necesitaba de sus labios. Terminó dentro de la bañera, quitándose la ropa y haciendo suya a su mujer. Continuaron en su habitación, envueltos en las sábanas hasta que ella se quedó dormida. Él se metió en su pijama invernal y cubrió con la colcha a su esposa. No pudo resistirlo más. Dejándola dormida en la cama se encerró en su oficina a llorar de frustración. Su esposa se estaba muriendo y él ya no sabía qué hacer para detener la inminente muerte.


	4. La Visión de Hanji

**.**

**.**

**CAPÍTULO 3. LA VISIÓN DE HANJI.**

"¡Levi tienes que venir a ver esto! ¡Ya!" decía el mensaje que le envío Farlan. Solo dejó a Hanji en el museo de arte prehispánico y condujo a toda velocidad hasta el hospital. Al abrir la puerta de la sala de reunión parecían estar celebrando. Brindaban con vasos desechables llenos de café y compartían donas de diversos glaseados.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?

Todos al oír la voz de Levi le miraron con una sonrisa en el rostro. Abrieron paso para que apreciara a Isabel. La mono estaba en su camilla jugando alegremente con un cubo donde tenía que meter las piezas según su forma. Lo estaba haciendo correctamente.

-Queríamos que lo vieras por ti mismo –era Nanaba-. Cuando despertó, Eren empezó a evaluarle. Se ha vuelto más inteligente.

-Hice las pruebas dos veces para asegurarme –dijo Eren.

Si bien estaba sorprendido de ver que físicamente se había sanado y que la inteligencia del animalito aumentó luego de la operación con el compuesto extraído de aquel árbol, era otra cosa lo que le preocupaba. La verdadera razón por la que hizo tal experimento.

-¿Y el tumor?

-No hay avance ni retroceso, ha detenido el crecimiento –le contestó Mike.

El pelinegro pensó rápidamente. Si una dosis detuvo el crecimiento tal vez una segunda podría eliminar el tumor. Si eso funcionaba entonces Hanji vencería a la muerte.

-¡No hay nada que celebrar! –Soltó sin previo aviso. Todos callaron-. Mike haz otro compuesto y ustedes vayan preparando a Isabel. La volveremos a operar.

No les dio tiempo a réplica. En esta ocasión Mike solo tardó dos horas en hacer el compuesto. Y la cirugía de igual manera duró menos tiempo que la anterior.

Salió del quirófano. Iba de camino a otro de los laboratorios cuando un rubio alto, envuelto en su bata médica le interrumpió el paso.

-Levi ven a mi oficina –dijo esa voz.

El rubio que le había interrumpido era el doctor Erwin Smith, dueño de la empresa de laboratorios experimentales donde él trabajaba. Entraron a la oficina y en pie, discutirían.

Erwin le miró fijamente y su voz carecía de emociones. –Levi, usaste una sustancia experimental que no está aprobada ni siquiera por el comité ¿Tienes idea de lo que podría pasar si esto llega a salir de estas paredes?

-Entonces compra el silencio de Petra. Supongo que ella fue quien te lo dijo.

-Esta será la última vez que harás algo sin mi consentimiento. No puedo permitir que pongas en riesgo el trabajo de todos. Tómate unas vacaciones, aclara tu mente. Estás fatigado, descansa.

-¡¿Me pides que descanse cuando mi esposa se está muriendo?!

-Lo que te pido es que estés con ella. Tu esposa te necesita. Vayan de viaje, hagan cosas juntos... Levi si ya sabes que se está muriendo, entonces ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

-¡¿Y por qué crees que estoy aquí?! –Alzó fuertemente la voz y la encaró- ¡Estoy aquí por ella!

-Sabes que ella ya está en fase terminal.

-Tsk… –le miró con odio-. ¡Pero yo no lo acepto! ¡Jamás voy a aceptarlo! No me voy a rendir –apretó los dientes y salió de esa oficina.

Maldiciendo entre dientes subió a su vehículo. Recuperó la calma y entonces llamó a Hanji.

-¿En dónde estás?

-Aún sigo en el museo.

-No te muevas, iré por ti.

Colgó y condujo hacia ese museo. No le sorprendía que llevara horas ahí, eso era tan típico de Hanji. Poco antes de arribar al estacionamiento la nieve empezó a caer. Dejó el vehículo y él se adentró a los interiores cálidos, buscando a su mujer. La encontró en el pabellón de la cultura maya. Estaba en pie mirando un cuadro donde había un camino azul en medio de lo que parecía un cielo multicolor repleto de estrellas. Al final había una gran boca simulando la entrada a lo que la parte posterior era una esfera. Llegó a su lado.

-Llevo horas mirando este cuadro. Es una representación del camino que tomaban las almas para llegar a Xibalba ¿No crees que es hermoso?

Levi solo sonrió de lado. Pasó la vista sobre el cuadro sin presarle más atención. La nieve ya había empezado a caer y si no salían en ese momento, se podrían quedar atorados en la tormenta.

-Espera, iré por el auto. Te recogeré en la entrada.

Hanji asintió con la cabeza. Se dieron un tierno beso antes que el pelinegro se alejara para ir por el auto.

La castaña subió la vista hasta donde terminaba el cuadro. Se quedó viendo la luz de la lámpara que iluminaba ese arte. Tuvo una visión: una esfera en medio de un cielo de tonos dorados. En el interior ella se estaba convirtiendo en un gran árbol que estaba floreciendo. Sus pupilas se dilataron y su cuerpo se aflojó. Sentía paz.

Levi sintió que algo no estaba bien en Hanji. Escuchó esa voz que lo perseguía una y otra vez en su mente:

"¡_Termínalo_!".

Volteó a ver a su mujer. Estaba pálida y las piernas parecían flaquearle. Corrió hacia ella y logró sostenerla en sus brazos cuando se desmayó.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Gracias por leer. **Con este capítulo se llega a la mitad. Tardaré en actualizar porque me robaron mi laptop donde tenía lo que había adelantado a mis escritos; de suerte que gran parte la respalde en Drive pero si será pesado retomar lo avanzado; especialmente me quedo sin tener donde escribir (de momento me están prestando una pc).


	5. ¡Termínalo!

**.**

**.**

**CAPÍTULO 4. ¡TERMÍNALO!**

Levi la llevó de emergencia al hospital. Rápidamente la atendieron y la estabilizaron. Había sufrido un desmayo por falta de alimento. Había pasado todo el día admirando la exposición que olvidó comer el alimento del mediodía. La dejarían en observación toda la noche y si al amanecer seguía estable, podría irse a casa.

El pelinegro había aprovechado para ir a su trabajo a revisar el avance en el tumor de Isabel. No había nada. Regresó al hospital pero antes de entrar a la habitación donde estaba su esposa, miró por la rendija que estaba Erwin hablando con ella. El rubio le sostenía de la mano y los dos sonreían con algo de melancolía. Entonces el áureo besó la frente de Hanji y salió de la habitación.

Los dos hombres quedaron recargados al costado del vidrio.

-Ella es increíble –soltó Erwin.

-Erwin ¿Podrías decirle a Mike que haga una ecografía a Isabel?

-De acuerdo –el rubio se tragó un suspiro. Sabía que en la mañana le habían hecho una ecografía y que nada cambiaría al final de la noche, pero tampoco quería discutir con Levi-. Mañana a primera hora le diré que venga a informarte de los resultados, tú necesitas estar con Hanji.

Se sonrieron ligeramente. Entonces Levi entró a la habitación donde lo esperaba una Hanji sonriente. Se sentó a un lado de la camilla y le dio un beso.

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-Bien.

-Hemos hecho algunos avances en la investigación… –la risa de Hanji le interrumpió.

-Mi conquistador siempre en pos de la conquista.

Se miraron a los ojos unos segundos. Entonces Hanji alzó el brazo y le tendió un pequeño paquete envuelto en papel para regalo sostenido con un lazo.

-Es para ti. Ábrelo.

Levi lo tomó y alzó una ceja. Lo abrió con sumo cuidado y vio el contenido. Era un estuche con una pluma y un tintero para escribir. Eso solo aumentó su mirada interrogativa.

-Mi libro. Está todo hecho excepto el último capítulo. Quiero que me ayudes.

-¿Cómo?

-Termínalo. Solo tú sabrás cómo terminarlo.

-¿Y por qué no lo haces tú?

La castaña fijó la vista al cielo. –¿Recuerdas al joven guía maya del que te platiqué?

-Sí ¿Qué hay con él?

Regresó la mirada a su esposo. –La última noche que lo vi me contó que su padre había muerto. Pero él no creía que estaba muerto.

-¡Hanji! ¡Basta! –Intentó ponerse en pie pero fue detenido por el agarre de su esposa.

Hanji se sentó, lo recargó a su hombro y le habló al oído: –Plantaron una semilla sobre su tumba. La semilla se convirtió en un árbol. Dijo que su padre se convirtió en parte de ese árbol. Creció dentro de la madera, de los retoños. Y cuando un gorrión comía la fruta del árbol su padre volaba con los pájaros –se le llenaron de lágrimas los ojos-. Él dijo que… La muerte es solo el camino que nos lleva al verdadero asombro. Así es como llamó a la muerte: el camino a lo asombroso.

Levi se despegó del agarre de una Hanji que tenía los ojos enrojecidos de las lágrimas que contenía. Y ella siguió hablando:

-Ahora, el último capítulo no puedo sacármelo de la cabeza pero tampoco puedo escribirlo. Y quiero que tú lo hagas por mí.

-¿Por qué me dices todo esto?

-Levi… tú no lo entiendes… Yo, yo no tuve miedo. Cuando me desmayé me sentía completa, sostenida.

-Sí, yo fui quien te sostuve.

Hanji le acarició el rostro. –Le pedí a Erwin que me enterraran en su granja.

-¡No! –El pelinegro se puso en pie, conteniendo un golpe en el aire-. ¡Quiero que estés conmigo!

-Levi mírame –el pelinegro le sostuvo la mirada furiosa-. Siempre estaré contigo, te lo prometo.

Logrando calmarse, regresó a sentarse a un lado de la camilla y se abrazaron fuertemente. Esa noche la pasaría con ella. Olvidaría el trabajo. Solo quería el abrazo de Hanji. Debido al agotamiento del día, no tardó en quedarse dormido. Pero, en el limbo de la seminconsciencia escuchó algo.

-Levi, termínalo… Termínalo… –susurró Hanji antes de quedarse dormida.


	6. Es Una Enfermedad

**.**

**.**

**CAPÍTULO 5. ES UNA ENFERMEDAD.**

El sonido del monitor alertando que la vida de Hanji había terminado lo despertó de su sueño. De forma inmediata se puso en pie y miró asustado la camilla. Le hizo reaccionar el pensamiento que la vida de su esposa había terminado. Él no lo aceptaba. Quitó la almohada donde descansaba la cabeza femenina y comenzó a darle compresiones en el corazón. En ese momento las enfermeras y el doctor hicieron acto de presencia, trayendo consigo el desfibrilador.

-¡Sáquenlo de aquí! –Ordenó el doctor.

-Señor por favor no puede estar aquí –entre dos enfermeras lo sacaron afuera y cerraron la puerta.

Levi estaba totalmente impactado. No pensaba en nada. Simplemente se agarraba el cabello mientras daba unos pasos alejándose de la puerta.

-¡Levi! –Escuchó que alguien le gritó pero no reaccionó- ¡Levi reacciona! ¡Levi!

Levantó la vista y se topó frente a frente con un rubio que estaba sonriendo.

-Erwin ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

-¡Funcionó!

-¿Qué estás diciendo?

-¿Qué los muchachos no te lo dijeron? –No podía creer que no le hubiesen dado de inmediato tan valiosa información.

Levi sacó su celular y vio todas las llamadas perdidas. Miró fijamente a Erwin, interrogándole.

-¡El compuesto funcionó! ¡El tumor desapareció! Isabel está curada…

-¡Hanji! –Dejó caer su celular el cual se destrozó de la pantalla. Corrió hacia la habitación.

Al abrir la puerta su vista se topó con las enfermeras cubriendo con la sábana el rostro tranquilo de su esposa.

-¡NO! ¡NO! ¡¿Qué están haciendo?! –Levi se abrió paso y alejó a las enfermeras. El doctor quiso detenerlo pero solo recibió un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro-. ¡Tú mataste a mi esposa! ¡Tú la dejaste morir!

Mike y Farlan llevaban el compuesto. Cuando descubrieron en las ecografías que el tumor desapareció, inmediatamente llamaron a Levi. Al no contestarles decidieron hacer el compuesto con la última muestra que les quedaba. Al tenerlo listo Nanaba los llevó a toda velocidad al hospital. Pero ya era demasiado tarde. Cuando abrieron la puerta vieron a Levi desesperadamente dándole resucitación a un cuerpo rígido.

Hubo que usar la fuerza de Mike y Farlan para sostener a Levi y sedarlo. No dejaba de intentar resucitar a Hanji. Erwin se hizo cargo de los trámites y demás situaciones. El pelinegro negaba una y otra vez que Hanji estaba muerta. No lo aceptaba. No lo creía posible. Estuvo tan cerca de salvarle la vida.

No hubo funeral, solo el entierro. Tal y como Hanji se lo había pedido a Erwin, fue enterrada en su granja en las orillas colindantes con la llanura, ahora cubierta de nieve que no dejaba de caer fuertemente. Todos escuchaban las palabras que daba Erwin al pie de la lápida:

-La vida tiene un ciclo. Todos nacemos, crecemos, entablamos relaciones con personas que se vuelven nuestros seres queridos y por los que damos lo mejor de uno. Hanji nos eligió como esas personas en su vida…

Levi emprendió el camino, no soportaba estar ahí.

-Levi ¿A dónde vas? –Erwin cuestionó en voz alta.

Todas las miradas se dirigieron a él. Dio la media vuelta y dijo con voz y mirada furiosa:

-La muerte es una enfermedad y como tal tiene una cura. Y yo la voy a encontrar.

Los días transcurrieron para Levi con una inimaginable lentitud. Era tanta la rabia que sentía que asesinó a Isabel. Destruyó toda la evidencia de ese experimento. Hizo destrozos en su casa ante la furia que sentía de haber estado muy cerca. Se encerró en la habitación que compartía con Hanji. Acarició la almohada donde ella se recostaba. Quiso oler un poco esa fragancia tan única de ella así que abrazó la almohada. Se percató que había algo. Volvió a tomar asiento al filo de la cama. Debajo de la almohada donde se acostaba Hanji había una hoja doblada por la mitad donde decía por el frente:

_"Un plomero que contrató Erwin para darle mantenimiento a las tuberías la encontró."_

Al desdoblarla cayó sobre sus piernas la argolla matrimonial. La tomó en sus manos y miró que estaba sucia de tinta negra. Levantó el papel hasta verlo frente a él. Había algo escrito. Seguía siendo la letra de Hanji:

_"Nuestros espíritus vienen juntos desde hace mucho._

_Nos amamos y nos conocemos desde hace muchas épocas._

_Y eso nunca va a cambiar"._

Dejó caer el papel sobre el suelo. Y con ello también las lágrimas hicieron su aparición. Entonces algo le asustó.

_"¡Termínalo!" _resonó esa voz en su cabeza. Miró a todos lados pero estaba solo.

"_¡Termínalo!" _otra vez esa voz. Ahora encontraba algo familiar en el sonido.

_"¡Termínalo!_"…

-¿Hanji…?

Se puso en pie. Creía alucinar porque esa voz se hacía más y más fuerte. Siguió el rastro de la voz y se topó con el manuscrito de Hanji que estaba en el peinador. Lo tomó y se sentó en la mesa.

"_¡Termínalo!"_… El susurro en su mente volvió y un escalofrío recorrió su piel. Levantó la vista y se contempló en el espejo. Comprendiendo lo que tenía que hacer se fue a su escritorio y tomó el último regalo que su esposa le hizo.


	7. La Fuente de la Vida

**.**

**.**

**CAPÍTULO 6. LA FUENTE DE LA VIDA. **

Corría el año 1500 Ano Domini. El viejo continente recientemente había descubierto que no estaba solo en la tierra. Los españoles habían descubierto una nueva tierra bendecida con hermosa y vasta naturaleza, y de abundantes piedras preciosas. Una tierra que estaba en otro extremo el mundo, alejados de ellos por agua. Y por lo tanto, aún era una tierra llena de misterios, los cuales los nativos no estaban dispuestos a hacerlos de conocimiento a esos hombres blancos que actuaban con malicia en sus tierras y aguas.

Mientras tanto en los reinos de España se llevaba a cabo una guerra silenciosa pero palpable. Una guerra causada por el deseo incomprensible de una reina. Desde que fueron descubiertas las nuevas tierras enviaba barcos con enmiendas especiales. La Reina estaba concentrada en descubrir la llamada "Fuente de la vida". Una fuente que, de comer de ella, sería poseedora de la vida eterna. Y ella deseaba la vida eterna.

El Gran Inquisidor vio esa obsesión como una oportunidad de hacerse de las tierras españolas y alzarse como rey. Al inicio, libraba batallas cruentas. Posteriormente los mismos pueblos se iban rindiendo ante la rabia que sentían de ver que su reina no los defendía. Como si se hubiese olvidado de ellos.

En el castillo, nadie sabía que pasaba en realidad por la mente de la reina. Se encerraba en el cuarto del trono a recibir al sacerdote junto con otros guardias y nadie sabía de qué hablaban. Ya había muy pocos hombres leales a ella y eso lo sabía. Había perdido casi la totalidad de sus reinados. Y solo le quedaba un último movimiento para conseguir su deseo.

La reina mandó llamar a uno de los pocos caballeros gallardos leales a ella que había en el pueblo más cercano al castillo. Ese hombre era de baja estatura, tez blanca y mirada grisácea. Un caballero del que ella se había enamorado y sabía que su sentimiento era correspondido, lo veía en su mirada. Una mirada idéntica a la de ella cuando le veía, con la diferencia que sus pupilas de mujer fueron dotadas de un color térreo.

El caballero tampoco comprendía el actuar de la Reina. A pesar de amarla y serle fiel con todo su corazón, sentía la rabia y la impotencia de los gobernados al ver que no enviaba a ellos, sus soldados más capaces, a defender su reino. Muchas veces presenciaba en la oscuridad cómo el Inquisidor terminaba con la vida de los leales a la corona legítima. Los ataba, los colgaba de las piernas en el alto techo y después de darles la unción, los soltaba cayendo en un estante lleno de púas, lanzas y cocodrilos hambrientos que los devoraban de solo caer al agua.

Por eso le sorprendió el llamado de su reina. El hombre en cuestión arribó al castillo tal y como se lo habían ordenado. Tenía la esperanza de que la Reina les pidiese ir con todo para defender a su pueblo. Pero esa mujer estaba llena de sorpresas.

En la sala del trono estaban encerrados la Reina, el Caballero, el Sacerdote más otros hombres de lealtad a la Reina. Les estaba dando una enmienda especial. Se había descubierto un mapa que indicaba el escondite del mayor secreto de los nativos mayas. Era un punto que estaba entre tres grandes pirámides y había una llave que indicaba el camino. La llave la había conseguido la última expedición que regresó a España. Ahora ellos, los hombres más leales a ella tendrían el honor de ir al lugar en cuestión y ver cuál era secreto que los nativos guardaban con su propia vida. Un secreto que se decía estaba custodiado por una espada flamante.

-¡Esto es una locura! ¡España está bañándose en sangre y usted piensa en estas fantasías! –Rabió el caballero.

-¿Fantasía? –La reina guardó la compostura al responderle-. Estoy segura que se trata de "El árbol de la vida" –se puso en pie-. Esa civilización se llama "Maya" que significa "madre". Hay un motivo por el que debe llamarse así, no creo que solo haya sido por capricho de sus fundadores. Por seguro esconde algo. Nuestra misma sagrada Biblia lo confirma en el Génesis donde dice: "Por lo tanto, el Señor expulsó a Adán y Eva del jardín del Edén y colocó una espada flameante para proteger el árbol de la vida" –dio unos pasos al frente-. Y yo no creo sea casualidad. Imaginen el poder que tendríamos de tener la fuente de la vida eterna en nuestras manos. Entonces podremos recuperar y defender a nuestra gente, de todos y de todo.

El caballero seguía rabiando, dándole una mirada furiosa.

-Déjennos a solas –ordenó la Reina.

En cuanto quedaron a solas caminó hasta estar frente a él. Se quitó uno de sus collares en el cual pendía como si fuera un dije un anillo de oro totalmente liso. El caballero le miró fijamente: ella le sonreía. Esa sonrisa enmarcada por su cabello café fue y seguía siendo el principal motivo de su vida.

-Caballero estos tiempos sin difíciles, pero confío en mi pueblo y en usted. Confío en que lograremos resistir. Cuando descubra el árbol colóquele en su dedo anular. Entonces yo seré su Eva por toda la eternidad –le colocó el anillo entre sus manos, con el collar colgando en el aire.

El caballero partió en la expedición con esas palabras resonando en su mente una y otra vez. En pocas palabras, si regresaba con la prueba que había encontrado el árbol de la vida entonces la Reina sería su mujer. Podrían amarse libremente. Esa era su motivación. Pero los meses pasaban y no descubrían nada. Era como si estuvieran caminando en círculos. Los soldados enviados al sentir que estaban siendo engañados, se amotinaron. Pero el motín se salió de control, asesinándose unos a otros. Esa noche el sacerdote había descubierto el camino que llevaba al secreto. Corrió al campamento para darles la noticia pero en medio de la trifulca, resultó herido. El único sobreviviente que quedó fue el caballero de mirada gris a quien le confió lo que había descubierto: una pequeña pirámide desconocida que tenía la forma de la llave que encontraron. La Reina siempre había tenido la razón.

Cuando llegó a la pirámide hubo que enfrentarse a los nativos que cuidaban de ella; los aniquiló con bastante facilidad. Subió a la cúspide y sus ojos se toparon con un hombre robusto, moreno, enfundado en un traje ceremonial prehispánico con cuernos y plumas por corona. En sus manos, sostenía una espada de varias cuchillas envueltas en llamas.

-El primer padre se sacrificó a si mismo por el árbol de la vida. –El hombre avanzó hacia él-. Únete al destino del padre –se colocó en posición de ataque-. La muerte es el camino a lo asombroso.

El caballero no estaba dispuesto a morir en ese momento. Aún tenía que cumplir la enmienda de su reina. Sacó su ensangrentada espada y luchó contra el sujeto, quien logró hacerle una herida en el torso. Pero logró vencerlo. La espada en llamas cayó al suelo pero seguía ardiendo. Avanzó hacia la otra cara de la pirámide. Parecía que entraba en un túnel de tiempo. Al salir su cuerpo quedó inmóvil. La belleza abrumaba los sentidos de quien sus ojos tuviesen la dicha de contemplarlos. Y tenía la dicha de tener frente a él "La fuente de la vida".

Corrió hacia ella, chapoteando sobre el nada profundo lago. En el otro extremo del lago había una pequeña isla con un árbol en medio. El árbol era grande, frondoso, de grueso tronco pero ramas y hojas delicadas. Se arrodillo frente a él, incrédulo de lo que veía. El dolor de su herida en el torso lo hizo reaccionar. Sacó una pequeña daga que siempre llevaba consigo, oculta en su pantalón. Enterró la daga en el tronco. Emanó una especie de sábila blanca que tomó en sus manos y untó en la herida. Si era el árbol que creía entonces podría hacer algo con esa simple herida. Gimió de dolor al sentir como se estaba regenerando los músculos y la piel.

-Mi reina... Lo he encontrado… –susurró con la incredulidad adulando sus palabras.

Del bolsillo de su pantalón sacó el anillo que le dio su Reina. Lo había logrado. Y ahora la reclamaría como su Eva para toda la eternidad. Estuvo a punto de colocarlo en su dedo anular pero un fuerte dolor le hizo soltarlo. En donde había untado la sábila comenzó a florecer una planta de hojas y flores blancas. Con desesperación arrancó la planta que estaba floreciendo de sus adentros pero solo lo aceleraba más. Luego comenzó a expandirse por todo su cuerpo hasta convertirse totalmente en una planta.

Se hizo parte de la naturaleza. Porque esa es la verdadera vida eterna. Su fruto será comido por los animales. El espíritu viajará por todo el mundo. Y de sus semillas nacerán retoños cuales hijos, y los hijos tendrán hijos y así será el ciclo por los siglos de los siglos. Su alma ahora se encontraba en Xibalba.

_FIN._

.

.

Cuando terminó el escrito descubrió que se había agotado la tinta que le obsequió su esposa. Cerró el manuscrito. Se puso en pie y caminó hasta quedar frente a la cama. Las lágrimas siguieron cayendo por sí solas. Miró hacia la ventana: era un día nevado. Tendió el libro en medio de la cama. Cerró los ojos y su mente le mostró el momento más feliz de su vida: cuando recién casados llegaron a la casa y Hanji corría en camisón por todo el espacio, incitándolo a perseguirla. Abrió los ojos y contempló el techo: había una viga. Caminó hacia el cuarto de utilería para tomar una cuerda. Era demasiado doloroso el vivir sin Hanji. Se suicidó.

**.**

**El final en el siguiente capítulo.**


	8. Xibalba

**.**

**.**

**CAPÍTULO 7. XIBALBA.**

El hombre que estaba encerrado en la esfera había tomado otro fragmento de la corteza del árbol y seguía preparando la henna con la que marcaba sus brazos y posteriormente untaba sobre las raíces salientes del árbol que cada vez se vía más seco, más muerto. Ese hombre no quería dejar morir al árbol porque era su única compañía. Todos los días se tatuaba el transcurrir del tiempo, con una marca por día. Pero dormía y todo se olvidaba. Era un volver a comenzar.

Soltó una rabieta cuando por la fuerza y torpeza de sus movimientos terminó por volcar la henna sobre el fuego. Se escuchó el sonido de algo contrayéndose: era el árbol que daba su último aliento.

-¡No! ¡No! ¡No! –Gritó fuertemente y se arrodilló ante el árbol. Abrazó fuerte el tronco y comenzó a llorar-. No te mueras, no por favor… –sollozó unos segundos hasta que alguien le habló.

-¡Termínalo! –Apareció a un costado de él una mujer totalmente vestida de blanco que relucía bastante.

-¡¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?! –Había escuchado muchas veces esa voz que siempre lo molestaba, pero ahora fue la primera vez que el espíritu se materializó frente a él. Se puso en pie, dispuesto a encararlo.

-¡Termínalo! –La misteriosa mujer desapareció.

Cerró fuertemente los puños que temblaron de rabia. Entonces cayó en la cuenta de todas las marcas que tenía en sus manos. Su atención se centró en el dedo anular: había una marca como si hubiera tenido un anillo. Levantó las mangas de su túnica y vio que las marcas se extendían por sus brazos. Asustado por ello levantó en la zona del torso descubriendo que también estaba lleno de marcas.

Miro a su alrededor y entonces, algo dentro de él hizo conexión. –Xibalba…

Comenzó a trepar el árbol y se sentó en la cúspide con las piernas cruzadas. Cerró los ojos y se concentró en la voz del árbol que le susurraba: "¡Termínalo!". Los recuerdos de sus vidas pasadas comenzaron a acumularse en su mente. Primero llegaron lentamente. Luego empezaron a llegar de golpe. En su primera vida, él fue un caballero leal a su reina. En la segunda vida, él era un investigador que se rehusaba a que su esposa muriera. Siguió recordando hasta encontrar el motivo por el que estaba ahí. Entonces apareció la visión de su cuerpo sin vida colgando de una cuerda amarrada a una viga frente a una cama. Comprendió su pecado: la soberbia de terminar con su vida antes de tiempo.

Las lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas, mientras de corazón susurraba palabras de perdón al Primer Padre por sus pecados. La esfera donde estaba encerrado estaba empezando a fragmentarse.

Después le fue mostrada otra revelación: el alma de Hanji, por su atrevimiento de buscar la fuente de la vida, fue castigada en la segunda vida con una enfermedad terminal. Hanji como Reina le temía a la muerte; tenía que enfrentarse a ella en la siguiente vida. Y logró comprenderla pero su espíritu se rehusaba en dejar solo a Levi. Le había prometido que siempre estarían juntos y su promesa sería cumplida. Por eso se convirtió en un árbol, esperando a que él expiara el pecado de su suicidio. Y renacer los dos juntos. En una misma época donde podrían amarse sin que hubiera algo que los separara.

Y las revelaciones seguían: la voz que escuchaba Levi como oncólogo en sus pensamientos era la voz de Hanji pidiéndole que terminara su manuscrito. Pero más que eso, le estaba pidiendo terminar con su enmienda remontada desde tiempos ancestrales. Las visiones de Levi eran de su espíritu en Xibalba que le pedía terminarlo. Y no suicidarse. Pero su dolor fue más grande. Ahora el alma de Levi tendría que permanecer el Xibalba hasta que recordara y expiara los pecados de su vida pasada. Por eso estaba en el inframundo maya.

Continuó pidiendo perdón por todas sus faltas y cuando sintió que ya no había más dolor dentro de él sucedió algo increíble. La esfera terminó por estallar al mismo tiempo que el árbol comenzó a llenarse de vida, a florecer y embellecer en sobremanera. Y él su cuerpo flotando boca arriba se arqueó y comenzó a desintegrarse en destellos dorados que salieron disparados por todo el cielo. Sus almas estaban explotando.

Las dos almas como puntos de luz se encontraron frente a frente. Se abrazaron fuertemente y escucharon una voz profunda que les habló desde lo desconocido:

-_No temas a la muerte, ella nos espera a todos. El Camino que debemos viajar nos lleva ahí, es nuestro último destino. No tenemos opción. Estaremos en el Asombro muchas veces en todas nuestras vidas, y debemos regocijarnos cuando le encontremos. En las artes, en la compasión humana, en el verdadero amor. Pero nosotros, como meros mortales, no podemos saber el verdadero asombro hasta que hayamos pasado por los reinos de la Muerte._

Las almas completaron ese ciclo. Un ciclo que empezó con el capricho de una reina enamorada de un conquistador. Después con el error del suicidio. Un error que le valió 500 años en Xibalba. Ahora las almas renacerán.

.

.

-¡Cuidado!

-¿Eh? ¿Qué?

Un chico que estaba practicando con sus amigos los lanzamientos y pases en el juego del fútbol soccer había lanzado con una fuerza desmedida su tiro, lo que hizo que se desviara y ahora fuera directamente hacia una chica que iba pasando por la orilla del campo de entrenamiento. A pesar de su advertencia, la mujercita no reaccionó a tiempo; fue impactada de lleno por el balón en el rostro. Cayó de espaldas y con sus manos cubrió su cara. Era una fortuna que ese día se pusiera sus lentes de contacto y que hubo cerrado los ojos instantes antes del impacto.

-¡Oye! ¡Oye! ¿Estás bien? –El muchacho llegó a donde ella.

La chica se sentó con el rostro enrojecido. Sin prestar atención a quien le hablaba inmediatamente se masajeó la nariz en la preocupación que se la hubiese quebrado. Suspiró aliviada cuando se percató que podía respirar aunque con algo de dolor.

-¿Estás bien? –El muchacho volvió a preguntar.

-¡Mi nariz duele! –Miró a su agresor.

El chico la ayudó a ponerse en pie. Cuando ambos vieron sus manos quedaron petrificados: los dos tenían una cicatriz de nacimiento en el dedo anular. La cicatriz tenía forma de una argolla matrimonial incompleta, como si le faltara su otra mitad. Unieron las manos dándose cuenta que sus cicatrices se complementaban.

Sus espíritus se reconocieron.

**FIN.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Si llegaste hasta aquí muchas gracias por leer. Les recomiendo bastante la película en que me basé, se llama "The Fountain" de Darren Aronofsky con Rachel Weiss y Hugh Jackman, de las mejores que he visto en mi vida. También me inspiré en la canción "Death is the road to awe" de Clint Mansell, canción principal de la película. Dense la oportunidad de verla/escucharla.

Las palabras del final de la voz profunda son de un comentario en YouTube en la canción "Death is…". Crédito a Pete McBennett.

Esta historia es bastante especial para mí por motivos muy personales. Gracias por sus comentarios, fav's y follows, son muy importantes para mí como escritora y me motivan a seguir publicando.

Con amor, FJ Ale-chan.


End file.
